Submersible pumps are used in many applications to move fluids (e.g., liquids, slurries, etc.). Typically, these pumps are submersed in the fluids that they are pumping. However, because of the fluid environments that the submersible pumps are placed in, debris or particulates may build up over time, which in turn may interfere with the normal operation of the pumps. For example, particulates may become lodged in or around the pump impellers to create mechanical interferences that can lead to failures in the pumps. The fluid environments also make it difficult to detect and resolve pump failures. Some efforts have been made to detect the onset of a failure by subjecting the pumps to periodic testing with portable equipment. However, the skilled labor associated with periodic testing is costly. Moreover, even if a failure is detected, there still remains the issue of fixing or resolving the failure in an efficient and reliable manner.